


“Where’s Monica?”

by moonlightIzzy



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Member Death, Grief/Mourning, Love, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Pre-Canon, Sad, Tragedy, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightIzzy/pseuds/moonlightIzzy
Summary: When Thanos snapped half the universe away, Carol was in space. After Fury paged her, she went back home in hopes of finding her family alive. Maria and Monica were her home. They were all she had, but Thanos’ victory threatened to tear her world apart.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	“Where’s Monica?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was too emotional after watching ep4 of wandavision, so I wrote a little one shot about Carol’s pov after the snap.

It happened so suddenly.

Carol was dealing with a stolen goods ship on a planet in the far reaches of the Milky Way. One minute she had been playfully threatening a intergalactic thief in the middle of a busy market, her usual move, and the next, she found herself in a sudden state of panic. One after another, aliens and humanoids were falling into nothingness. The rugged thief who was standing three feet away a moment ago, was now gone. 

Chaos erupted as more and more people collapsed into piles of dust, carried away by the wind. Carol tried catching a young girl as she fell, but was left with handfuls of dirt. Her mind raced, trying to find an explanation for what was happening. As she collapsed to her knees, and fell to the dirt ground, Carol watched helplessly at the scene around her. Screams of confusion and anguish pierced her skull as more and more aliens disintegrated into thin air.

Suddenly, she heard a beeping sound in her helmet and immediately knew what it was. _Fury._

____

Carol’s breathing became heavy and uneven as her heart raced. _Thanos. ___

______ _ _

It was the only explanation she could find; Carol knew that she had go back home. If Thanos had really won, this was happening everywhere, on every planet in the universe.

______ _ _

Swiftly, Carol jumped to her feet and winced at the horrifying cries which moments ago were laughs and cheerful shouts. She launched herself into the sky, feeling the familiar sudden rush of air beneath her.

______ _ _

Carol pushed her body to go as fast as it could go, up through the planet’s atmosphere, and out into the depths of space, desperate to be home, to be with Maria, with Monica. Carol passed countless stars and solar systems, many with populated planets. She tried her best to focus on getting home, to make sure her family were safe.

______ _ _

Maria was sick. Carol knew that. She stayed close to Earth, to make frequent visits possible. Some days she would end up sitting by Maria in the hospital for weeks at a time, never leaving her side. Carol had always felt physically sick at the thought of Maria leaving her forever. Now, with what Carol had just witnessed happen on that planet, she knew the possibility was very real.

______ _ _

She entered Earth’s atmosphere at an alarming speed, but easily absorbed the immense heat that ensued. Heading straight to the hospital, Carol could see from her place in the sky, crowds of mass confusion and panic. The dread felt like a gaping pit in the depths of her stomach.

______ _ _

Carol entered the hospital that she had become to know so well, and was greeted by more panicked people. Some were staring into nothingness, some were shouting, some were crying. She couldn’t deal with them right now. She needed to find her family. 

______ _ _

Pushing past person after person, Carol fought her way up to Maria’s room. One man grabbed onto her, begging for her to help him. “My-my son, please, where did my son go?” Carol didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t help any of them. 

______ _ _

“I’m sorry, I- I don’t know,” she stammered, shaking him off, leaving the man alone in the busy hallway. Guilt swelled inside her. Her heart was racing. 

______ _ _

Carol continued weaving through corridors of confusion, tears effortlessly streaming down her cheeks. Eventually, after several twists, turns and corners, she made it to Maria’s doorway. 

______ _ _

Carol paused for a minute, grabbing onto the doorway to steady herself, her vision still blurred. Maria was right in front of her, safe and warm in her bed, although awake and startled by what was happening out in the hallway. Carol let out a astronomical sigh of relief.

______ _ _

“Maria-“ Carol stuttered through her sobs. Her legs collapsed from under her as she grabbed onto Maria.

______ _ _

“Carol?” Maria looked up at Carol, who was still in uniform having barely aged a day since the 80s. Maria, on the other hand, looked a little better since the last time Carol had seen her, but not a day under 50. They were the same age, yet the ravages of time had taken their toll on Maria. Cancer. Carol always thought how sick and twisted it was that the best people in the universe were always the ones to leave the soonest.

______ _ _

“Hey,” said Carol softly, her face wet with salty tears. 

______ _ _

“What’s going...” Maria tried to sit up but Carol wouldn’t let her. 

______ _ _

“No, no, you stay right there, you’re sick.”

______ _ _

“Carol, I’m not sick anymore, I’m getting discharged today.” 

______ _ _

She breathed another sigh of relief. “Oh Maria that’s great, that’s so-“ Carol looked up at the empty seat on the other side of Maria’s bed. A sudden wave of cold dread washed over her. “Where’s Monica?” Carol stood up, almost shouting, “Maria where’s Monica?” Maria slowly turned to the empty chair, where a scattering of dust now lay. 

______ _ _

“I don’t know...she was right here Carol.”

______ _ _

The cries and shouts from the hallway faded away as Carol walked over to the chair, her gaze fixed on the dust. Her body tensed and her throat closed up, her senses neglecting everything else around her.

______ _ _

“Carol!” Maria had now stood up and was now holding her firmly by the shoulders. “Carol? Where’s Monica?” Carol looked at Maria with pained eyes and slowly shook her head. “Where is she Carol? Where’s my Monica?” 

______ _ _

“Maria-“ 

______ _ _

“She was right here, she was right here, Carol.” She looked at Carol with a striking fear in her eyes. Turning away from Carol, Maria stumbled over to the door and into the hallway, shouting her daughter’s name. Carol followed her, immediately holding onto her body, that was still weak from the treatment, so she wouldn’t fall. 

______ _ _

“Monica! Monica!” Maria shouted into the hallway. She saw people crying on the floor, fistfuls of dust clenched in their hands. Shouting. So much shouting. So many names, so many questions. But no answers.

______ _ _

Maria suddenly stumbled backwards. Carol caught her and they both slid to the ground.

______ _ _

The two women, whose lives had been intertwined since that very first day at USAFA, were now sitting on the floor, Maria’s head in Carol’s lap, knowing that their daughter, the light of their life, was gone.

______ _ _

Carol put her hand on Maria’s head, and felt her silently sobbing in disbelief. Hundreds of thoughts and feelings flew through Carol’s mind. Shock. Grief. Sadness. 

______ _ _

For the first time in decades, Carol felt utterly helpless laying there on the floor. There was nothing she could punch, noting she could hit, nothing she could throw, that would solve this. It was like trying to grab onto air, while slowly sinking into thick mud.

______ _ _

The pure incredulity Carol had initially felt quickly turned into grief, and then into anger. Anger like she had never felt before, a simmering rage that was about to boil over.

______ _ _

Soon, a nurse rushed over to them, who Carol immediately recognised. “Maria! Oh! Carol?” The nurse looked at Maria, then at Carol, then into the room with the empty chair, then back to Carol. “Monica...”

______ _ _

“She’s gone.” Carol muttered, glaring up at the nurse, “for now.” The nurse rushed down to Maria, who was still in shock, and helped her back into her bed. Carol took Maria’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “I know why this is happening. I’ll bring her back Maria, even if it’s the last thing I do.” 

______ _ _

Maria took a deep, shaky breath and nodded to Carol, “I know you will.”

______ _ _

The next thing Carol knew, she out the hospital and racing through the sky to the location of Fury’s pager. Soon enough, Carol approached a large facility of some sort, which she quickly figured was the Avengers base. 

______ _ _

In normal circumstances, Carol would be happily anticipating meeting the team that Fury put together in her name after all these years, but these weren’t normal circumstances. 

______ _ _

Carol felt her anger seeping into every part of her body. She soon found herself inside the base, within just a few feet of the pager. There were four other people standing in front of it, with their back to her, oblivious of her presence. Carol instantly recognised that Fury was not one of them. 

______ _ _

Then, a woman turned around to face Carol. 

______ _ _

“Where’s Fury?”

______ _ _


End file.
